Farewell
by ToxicGalaxy
Summary: Dave can't take it any more. Set right after prom, he ran from the school and went straight home. One sided Kurtofsky, character death.


Sirens blared as woman weeped, surrounded by the entire neighborhood that had crowded on the sidewalk as the paramedics wheeled out a stretcher.

They had found him in his room only an hour or so after he got home, surrounded by a vast pool of blood and 2 notes on his bedside table.

_Mom & Dad,_

_First of all, I'm so sorry. You don't deserve to go through this, but I couldn't take it anymore. _

_My life is one big disaster- I've been hiding who I am for so long, and I can't do it any more. _

_I'm gay. That's why I picked on Kurt. He reminded me of who I was but didn't want to be every time I saw him. Not to mention the fact that I'm in love with him. _

_And tonight at prom, I didn't tell you, but I won prom king. Kurt won queen. I wanted so badly to dance with him, but I couldn't do it. I know I disgust him, after all I've done. I can't live in a world where not only am I a freak, but I can't even be a freak with the person who I love. If I had him, maybe I could have made it. But I messed that up a long time ago, and I can't take it back. I've been horrible to everyone, and even though I've tried to be better lately, I'm not *feeling* better. I feel like I'll never get away from the guilt of how I've acted, and of who I am. Every day is excruciating, I want to just fade away, go asleep and not have to feel anymore. I'm getting buried deeper and deeper into lies and I can't do it anymore._

_I wrote a note for Kurt as well, I hope you'll pass it on to him. _

_I love you guys, I'm so sorry I'm doing this to you. You guys have been wonderful, the best parents I could ask for. Thank you for being there, for loving me. I know you would have accepted me, but I can't accept myself. I hope you guys enjoy your lives- you deserve all the happiness you can find. I'll be watching, and I hope one day I'll see you again. _

_Love,_

_Your son, David_

On the way home from prom, Puck and Lauren notice the lights. Puck recognizes the house, and pulls over to see what's going on. Soon word spreads that everyone needs to get to the Karofsky's house ASAP, and the sidewalk becomes even more cluttered. A rainbow of dresses and tuxes quickly adorn the pavement, faces full of tears and shock for their fallen classmate.

Kurt is standing, horrified, held tightly by Blaine and surrounded by his friends when Mr. Karofsky notices him.

He has the note clasped tightly in his hands, as he pulls away from his wife and walks towards the young man. Kurt looks up at him, teary eyed and apprehensive.

"He... Mr. Karofsky... I..." Kurt choked up. Mr. Karofsky nodded, and handed him the envelope.

"He left this for you... our..." he cleared his throat "our letter said he wanted you to have this. I don't know what it says. I'm..." he tried to clear his throat again but couldn't stop the emotion from building up, so he nodded and turned around to head back to his wife.

Kurt was left clutching the letter in his pale hands as his heart hammered. He felt Blaine nuzzle his head in an act of comfort, Finn awkwardly petting his arm.

"I... I need to go read this. Alone... now. I'll be in the car." he said to both Blaine and Finn, each nodding in understanding.

He somehow made it back to the car, fighting the urge to puke. Dave was dead. Gone forever.  
>He climbed into the passenger seat and slowly opened the envelope, caressing the letter inside.<p>

_'The last person to touch this was Dave...' _he thought as he began to read.

_Kurt,_

_You are the most incredible person... I can't believe how I've treated you in the past. It was all because I couldn't handle my feelings, who I am. I'm in love with you, Kurt. I have been for years, actually. I don't know if you remember, but when we were in 5th grade, the teacher paired us for a project. We had to make some model of the US or something. You were beautiful even then, and headstrong. You took control over the project- I barely had to do anything, which everyone thought was awesome. But I wanted to spend the time with you. I was so sad when that project ended, and after that I couldn't stop watching you. When we got to high school, well, you know how that went. I was horrible to you, when all I wanted was to be WITH you. You are everything I wish I could have been, Kurt. You're amazing._

_I wish I could go back, change my actions. I'd do anything for you to have fallen in love with me as well. Maybe in another universe, we're happy together. Maybe I'm not such a monster and a coward. _

_I hope you have a wonderful life, Kurt. Live every moment to the fullest. In fact, live a little extra for me, will you?_

_I'll love you until my dying breath,_

_David_

Kurt cried for days.


End file.
